


Workout Routine

by bloomingkornblume



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Lighthearted, M/M, Soren really wants some workout advice, canon typical not taking itself too serious, combined with some slight drama cause canon, implied crush (mainly chapter 2)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingkornblume/pseuds/bloomingkornblume
Summary: When Soren sneaks into the castle's dungeon it really isn't for any reason he could have ever expected. But in times of crisis and with no one else to turn to there's only one person he can ask.After all how hard can it be to get the secret to a perfectly formed biceps from a certain elf prisoner?





	Workout Routine

If someone had told Soren only a week ago, that one day he'd be sneaking into the castle's dungeon to question an elf he would have laughed in their face. But if anyone had told him it would be out of admiration he would have punched them in the face. Not hatred or questioning but admiration. He still felt like that person would have deserved it if he was being honest. Well except for Claudia, or the princes, or anyone he considered a friend. It probably wouldn't be the best idea with his fellow town's guards and knights either. Or anyone who could order him around. Or his dad- heck especially not his dad.

 If anyone had told him that, who he didn't like and wouldn't get in any big trouble for starting a fight with: He would have punched them. Yes, that sounded much better!

 Soren lit a torch taking it out of the handle as he made his way down the stairs. He hated to come down in the dungeon. It was just that places like this would weight him down. He preferred the open, honest part of his job. The fighting and sparring. And the parades where everyone could see how far his workout had brought him. Especially the parades.

 Sure there had been a time when he thought the grittier part was cool. But well he had been young and before he had started his life style change. Besides didn't everybody have a phase when they were into dark stuff they'd grow out of? He hesitated, thinking about the rest of his family and shook his head. Okay, maybe he was the odd one out after all.

 He reached the bottom of the stairs. Soren took a deep breath thinking about how exactly he should approach the topic to begin with. He couldn't just show up and straight up go into questioning after all. Even if the elf was their prisoner, there had to be some common ground of respect. He was someone who shared the same values as a warrior. And judging by his statue, also the same hobbies. 'Hey, so I've noticed you seem to workout as well. So I have this little problem that my arms seem too thin compared to the rest of my body,' he just couldn't say it like that. He would sound like he had no idea what he was doing. Maybe if he tiptoed around the direct question? If he instead told him about his routine and hoped the conversation would develop naturally?

 “Soren?” He jumped at the sudden, sleep drunken voice turning around. Gren let out a groan and hid his face away from the sudden light.

 “What are you doing here?”

 “Oh I don't know, sometimes I just feel like sleeping on the ground chained to the wall instead of in a bed. I heard doing that every once in a while is supposed to be good for the back.” the knight responded sarcastically pulling at the chains to underline his point.

 Soren lowered his posture unsure of how to respond to that. Right, prisoners tended to not just get up and leave whenever they wanted. “Sorry, yeah I kinda forgot about that.” he responded awkwardly pointing at the chains before adding a excuse. “It's too late at night for that kind of logical thinking.”

 Gren held his gaze for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief for a moment. “I don't suppose you're here to help me?”

 “Uh, dude sorry I'm kinda not even here for you.” Soren replied awkwardly, “But I can ask farther if he can give you a cell instead I mean this is a little harsh-”

 “I mean you guys threw me into a dungeon despite my captain's orders. I wasn't even given a trial. A little harsh doesn't really cover it!” The knight responded. Though he seemed to have realized that he couldn't hope for any further help from him. After all he was the son of the man throwing him in here. “Thanks, for the offer though. I really hope for both our sake you're not making any decisions you're going to regret.”

 He wasn't sure what the other had meant by the last statement but Soren decided to drop the conversation. He promised to ask for a cell in the others name meaning it before heading down the corridor.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking into a smaller side-hallway he reached for a half covered board taking a set of keys of it. King Harrow never had held more people than necessary prisoner in the castle. But he at least had cared enough in the topic to have set a set of working rules into place to make things run smoothly.

One of which: One set of the keys had to be hidden in the dungeon at all times in case there was an emergency.

Taking another deep breath Soren turned back to the main corridor and headed down to the cell in which the elf was.

Soren didn't exactly know what he had expected when entering the cell but it wasn't this.

First of the elf wasn't awake but had dozen off. He didn't exactly know why he was so surprised by that. But he came to the conclusion he had never really thought about the fact that elves had to sleep as well. He had just assumed that at night they stared into the direction they assumed their enemies in with varying degrees of resting bitchface.

Second, more pressing, there was the arm, Soren had never seen any injuries like that. Well on a person at least, he realized. The swelling of the arm beneath the band seemed similar enough. In training there had been someone. This one guy always tying the training horse's leg protection too tight. So when it had been Soren's turn it's feet were swollen and he hardly could work with it. So one day he had reported it. He had taken on the rage of having ratted said guy out and eventually all was forgotten.

Just that this time, he guessed, reporting it to a superior wouldn't really help him as much as it would backfire. Besides the band didn't even look human but elven, so maybe this was a weird fashion choice in their culture.

“Hey!” Soren tried to wake the other. He tried to remember how Claudia had called the elf just to realize he wasn't sure. To be honest, he hadn't been paying much attention. Note to self, he thought. Never try doing push-ups again while getting something explained. “Hey, uh, _Ronan_!”

And when he still didn't get a reaction clapped his hands right in front the others' face. That did the trick. With a jolt the other startled awake. He blinked disoriented for a moment before he recalled the knight. His expression changed into a mixture of suppressed anger and annoyance. “What now?” He asked his voice low showing that for today he had had it. “Are they sending you now?”

Soren hesitated at that. He wondered if he should lie but eventually decided against it. He wasn't a good liar and couldn't come up with anything on the spot right now anyways. “No, I just wanted to ask you something. _Ronan_ , come on don't give me that look-”

“It's Runaan.”

-”Same difference, but about my question.”

“I already told your kin I wouldn't give you any information.” Came the answer straight away and with less playing room than Soren would have hoped.

-“Oh it's nothing like that. I don't really care about that, that's more my sisters interest. I just wanted to ask you, well the biceps … How did you do it?”

That got him an actual reaction. Runaan rose his brows in open surprise, seemingly asking himself if he had heard right. “My... What? Have you lost your mind, human?”

Soren drew in a frustrated breath. “First Soren not human. Second: What's the big deal?”

The surprise now turned into blatant disbelief. “To reveal my people's training schedule and way of fighting?” The elf shot back almost sounding human in his petty annoyance. “Would you be so reckless to just give me insight into your training schedule?”

-”I mean it's not like you couldn't use it, then next time your people would maybe stand a chance against my people.”

Even before the last word had left his mouth Soren realized he had taken a step too far with that. The other stared in open anger at him and if it hadn't been for the chains Soren didn't doubt he would have paid for that. Clearing his throat he rose both his arms in a defensive gesture ready to argue against whatever was coming. But nothing did.

He just kept staring at him his lips a thin line. Until Runaan lowered his glare. A silent way to say that as far he was concerned the conversation was over. Soren considered for a moment if he should just leave. It had been worth a try but if it didn't work then it just didn't work. Should he apologize? Probably, he realized. Did he want to? Not so much, after all he had tried to approach the conversation relatively civil.

“Seriously,” He tried again pointing at his arms. “Look at me I'm one lazy afternoon away from having noodle arms.” When there was no answer he added.”I can loosen your bracelet for you and you tell me?”

This just earned him a bitter glare from the other. But before he could give up altogether he got his answer. “Your tries won't help.” Runaan muttered with something in his voice that almost sounded like resignation.

Soren took the challenge bowing down and tried to pull at the shoulder band. He didn't want to admit it, but he already struggled to get a hold on the tight cloth. Let alone did he manage to grab it tight enough to pull on it. Breathing in frustration he gave it another try. “What is this thing made off?”

Runaan remained silent during the entire attempt. He watched him closely before letting out an almost soundless sigh of defeat. A moment after Soren realized it was hopeless as well. And even if the elf had noticed before he still got the feeling this failure hit pretty close to home. Like someone having secretly hoped for a miracle to happen only to be disappointed. The other even refused to acknowledge his muttered "well I tried.".

“You should go.” The elf remarked after a moment.

Soren bit his lower lip nodding. He was surprised to see Runaan avoided to look at him again. Though this time not out of anger but a mixture of emotion he couldn't place. So he just mumbled a “well goodnight then,” and got up and out of the cell. The door falling shut behind him before he could even see the elf leaning his head back against the wall having to draw in a deep breath to calm himself.

Hurrying down the corridor he couldn't help but feel confused. This hadn't been what he wanted at all. They both were warriors they were supposed to somewhat get along. Sure different sides were a thing, but that was just how life played. How they took things on was supposed to be alike. So was their idea of morals.

This though?

This had been a disaster.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this ship made me want to pickup writing again. Anyhows Chapter two should be finished the following week. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)


End file.
